Le baiser du sang
by Valia dit SuperVava
Summary: Résumé : Paris, 1985, nuit, pluie, Wufei paumé et poursuivit, inconnu pas paumé et poursuivant, crocs acérés : fic de moi yaoi, UA, Angst, Fantastique: en gros des vampires, des vampires, des vampires. chapitre 2: Ca yé ça marche, c lisible! CHAP 3
1. prologue

_Kikou__ !_

_1ere fic, un peu d'indulgence sioupl !!!!_

_Disclamer__ : Rien ne m'appartient : BOUUUHHHH !!!! (à part l'histoire qui est un UA, quand même)_

_Read and enjoyyyyyy !!!!!! _

Le Baiser du Sang

**Prologue**

Il pleuvait sur Paris en cette nuit de juillet 1985. Un jeune asiatique visitait la ville malgré le mauvais temps, ce qui lui permettait de découvrir les merveilles de la cité sans avoir à supporter les groupes de touristes qui infestaient la capitale. L'adolescent était un solitaire, et cette promenade sous la pluie lui était très agréable, la fraîcheur des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son visage rendant la chaleur de l'été plus supportable.

Cependant, un détail qui lui paraissait d'abord insignifiant allait bientôt lui gâcher ses petits plaisirs. Ce fut en premier lieu des bruits de pas, au début presque inexistants, puis de plus en plus forts, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être suivi par quelqu'un voulant lui laisser percevoir sa présence tout en restant tapi dans l'ombre, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver grandement le jeune chinois. Ses soupçons furent bientôt confirmés, car après une heure de marche les bruits étaient toujours aussi présents, cessant à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait et recommençant dès qu'il repartait. Il pensait devenir paranoïaque et se mit à tourner en rond, essayant d'oublier celui qui continuait pourtant de l'importuner. De plus, l'inconnu laissait parfois entendre un éclat de rire, histoire de le faire enrager, et il obtint d'ailleurs l'effet souhaité, le jeune brun étant très colérique. L'étranger commençait à lui taper vraiment sur les nerfs et il s'aventura dans de petites ruelles sombres afin de le semer. Mais l'insupportable présence persistait encore et toujours, rendant le chinois de moins en moins calme, si bien qu'il s'engouffra plus profondément dans ces coins mal famés de la ville, entendant parfois un ricanement moqueur lui prouvant qu'il n'était toujours pas seul.

Le jeune homme s'aperçut bien vite que son escapade nocturne le menait dans des coins inconnus, alors qu'il n'avait qu'un guide touristique en chinois sur les plus beaux monuments de Paris en guise de carte. Curieusement, il ne croisait pas le moindre passant dans ces petites rues et commençait à regretter sérieusement ces imbéciles de touristes qu'il fuyait encore quelques heures avant. Se savoir seul avec l'inconnu dont les bruits de pas ne cessaient de se faire entendre le mettait mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois réussi à l'apercevoir. Perdu dans le dédale des ruelles parisiennes, avec pour unique compagnon un psychopathe invisible, le jeune asiatique commençait à perdre espoir. La pluie semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter, et le chinois, trempé jusqu'aux os, avait du mal à marcher avec son pantalon mouillé. La fatigue se faisait sentir, et l'adolescent, pleurant de rage, sentait ses forces le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre et continuer coûte que coûte mais bientôt le désespoir l'emporta, et le petit corps épuisé tomba inconscient sur le sol humide.

Le jeune asiatique se sentait mourir, couché sur le trottoir, grelottant, incapable de se relever. Ses cheveux noirs s'étaient détachés et tombaient sur son visage, masquant ses yeux en amandes. A travers les gouttes de pluies et malgré sa vision troublée par la fatigue, le chinois aperçut soudain une silhouette androgyne qui semblait le regarder. Elle s'approcha, et l'adolescent vit d'abord les yeux de la créature brillant d'une lueur améthyste presque irréelle, faisant ressortir la blancheur d'albâtre de sa peau. Enfin il put distinguer les traits de l'apparition, ceux d'un adolescent d'environ seize ans, et pourtant la sagesse que l'on pouvait lire dans son regard montrait qu'il était infiniment plus vieux. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une natte étincelant sous les rayons argentés de la Lune, soulignant la beauté de ses vêtements de velours noir, à la mode d'un autre siècle. A cette vue, le jeune homme venant du pays du soleil couchant crut que l'ange de la mort était venu le chercher :

- "Non Wufei, il n'est pas encore temps, résonna dans sa tête une voix cristalline. "

Il pris alors le pauvre chinois affaibli dans ses bras et les améthystes se noyèrent dans la profondeur de ses yeux noirs. L'asiatique gémit, perdu dans l'immensité violette, et pour le soulager l'adolescent vêtu de noir l'embrassa. Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune oriental au contact des lèvres délicieusement glacées scellées aux siennes. Le natté plongea alors sa bouche dans son cou et Wufei éprouva une légère douleur avant de s'abandonner dans l'extase, écoutant la chamade de leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson, avant de sombrer dans les affres de l'inconscience...

_Voilllllllaaaaaaa__ !!!!_

_Merci beaucoup Supervovo sans qui il n'y aurai pas eu cette fic __J_

_Merci Superwuwu pour avoir corrigé mes fautes et pour la dose d'inspiration (ainsi que Coco et la moman de Supervovo et sa fifille) _

_Reviews__ pleaseeeuuhhh pour quelqu'un qui débute _

_(la suite dans très longtemps parske g pas d'ordi, je squatte celui de Supervovo)_

_Valia__ dit Supervava_


	2. chap 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Lorsque Wufei se réveilla, affaibli par les épreuves de la veille et incapable du moindre mouvement, il se trouvait dans une immense chambre entièrement meublée de noir, de l'ottomane jusqu'aux draps satinés de son lit. Seules quelques roses rouge sombre lui donnaient un peu de couleur, mais elles la faisaient paraître plus obscure encore. Sur les murs, des tableaux représentants Belzébuth et ses serviteurs accentuaient l'atmosphère morbide qui émanait des lieux, monstres hideux venus d'un autre siècle.

Au cœur de la sinistre pièce, se tenait le garçon à la longue chevelure tressée. Sa peau d'albâtre resplendissait à la lueur des rares bougies éclairant la salle, la noirceur de l'endroit et de ses vêtements de velours rendant son teint plus pâle encore. Deux étincelantes améthystes fixaient le jeune blessé de leur éclat violacé.

Où était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Que lui avait fait le mystérieux jeune homme pour qu'il n'ait même plus la force de parler ? Et qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

Dans mon manoir. Je t'ai vidé de ton sang, tu es au seuil de la mort, et ce qu'il adviendra ne dépend à présent que de toi, répondit l'étrange garçon aux yeux reflétant le crépuscule.

Il s'approcha avec une grâce féline, et se pencha sur sa victime qui ressentait déjà le souffle glacial de la faucheuse, pour lui murmurer :

Rejoins-moi dans l'éternité. Tu n'as qu'un seul mot à dire pour que tes souffrances s'achèvent. Un mot…

…o…oui…

Le châtain s'allongea auprès du délicat enfant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou chétif. L'adolescent sentit une légère piqûre avant de sombrer dans l'extase procurée par le ténébreux baiser qui le vidait de son sang. Le jeune brun étant aux portes de la mort, le natté se mordit le poignet, offrant à l'agonisant le précieux remède qui coulait de ses veines.

Bois.

Wufei obéit et le fluide brûlant s'écoula dans sa bouche, envahissant chaque cellule de son corps, lui rendant sa vitalité perdue. Il buvait avec avidité le breuvage sacré qui lui était accordé, plongeait dans la béatitude de l'éternel instant, sous la caresse de son sombre amant au visage de neige.

L'asiatique au regard de nuit sortit de sa torpeur lorsque le démon aux cheveux d'automne tarit la source miraculeuse.

Encore…

Cela suffit. Réprimanda celui qui venait de lui offrir le Sang.

En effet, le chinois sentait les forces lui revenir. Il ouvrit ses perles noires et redécouvrit le monde, à la manière d'un nouveau né. Les monstres sur les murs semblaient le contempler, attirés par sa touchante innocence, se montrant sous leurs vrais visages ; chaque détail, chaque recoin de la pièce, devenaient subitement merveilleux, jusqu'aux minuscules gouttelettes de rosée perlant sur les fragiles pétales de rose.

Blotti contre lui, le jeune homme aux étendues violettes restait affaibli par la perte de son sang. Le bel asiatique profita alors de sa vigueur retrouvée pour échapper à celui qui l'avait enlevé, et sans un regard aux larmoyantes mers améthystes de son ravisseur, il disparut dans la nuit.

La soirée était fraîche, et l'adolescent jouissait de sa liberté au fil des rues, admirant la ville lumière de sa vue nouvelle. La solitude lui était nécessaire après les évènements qu'il venait d'éprouver, il chercha l'oubli dans le calme réconfortant de l'obscurité.

Mais au cours de cette paisible promenade, la Soif se fit sentir. Douloureuse, intarissable, elle lui fit perdre toute notion de réalité. Seul comptait son désir, et l'être humain disparu, laissant place à une bête assoiffée de sang. Il arpenta les sombres ruelles dans l'espoir de trouver sa victime. Et il la vit. Si jeune, si frêle, si candide. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, une longue chevelure d'ébène encadrait un pâle visage illuminé par d'étincelants joyaux de la couleur de l'espoir, qui allait pourtant bientôt la quitter. Elle portait une petite robe blanche, mettant en valeur ses formes naissantes, lui donnant l'air plus fragile encore.

L'assoiffé la rattrapa en un instant, et elle se trouva prisonnière de ses bras puissants. Elle le regardait, ses émeraudes reflétant la terreur et le désespoir.

C'est dangereux de se promener seule par une nuit pareille, Amour…fit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Et il transperça le cou de l'adolescente apeurée de ses canines acérées, s'abreuvant du sang chaud et bienfaisant, délice meurtrier et irrésistible. Son calice, à demi inconscient, lui montrait les images multicolores de sa vie. Ce soir-là, elle avait fui l'inceste de son père, sans savoir qu'un destin encore plus funeste l'attendait.

Lorsque le jeune cœur vigoureux cessa de battre, l'asiatique laissa tomber le cadavre déjà froid. Une fois repu, la bête en lui s'était rendormie et il redevint lui-même. A la vue de ce corps inanimé, toute l'horreur de son acte lui apparu, le laissant seul avec ses douloureux remords.

De chaudes larmes de sang coulèrent le long de ses joues, colorées par la vie qu'il venait de voler.

Je suis un monstre…

Et il tomba à genou à coté de la fillette, tenant fermement une fragile main glacée, et de petites gouttelettes rouges tachèrent sa blanche robe.

Un rire exalté le fit sortir de sa mélancolie. Derrière lui se trouvait le natté, amusé par cette démonstration de faiblesse de la part du si fier chinois. Un sourire cruel dévoilait deux crocs semblables à de minuscules dagues aiguisées.

Un vampire pleurant sur sa victime ! Comme c'est émouvant ! Je vais me joindre à tes larmes, mon pauvre enfant des ténèbres, martyris

YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car, le visage encore humide, l'adolescent assassin se jeta sur lui avec une violence insoupçonnée. La créature vêtue de noir, l'arrêta facilement dans son élan meurtrier, enlaçant le prisonnier comme dans une cage drapée de nuit.

Tu ne peux pas lutter.

Et il plongea dans l'océan de son sang, invitant son novice à se noyer dans son fleuve écarlate.

Les deux vampires restèrent immobiles sous les pâles rayons de l'astre lunaire, unis en un échange passionné, tel deux statues figées dans leur baiser éternel.

Tu es à moi à présent.

Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Duo…

Les deux amants à la peau d'albâtre, froides beautés immortelles, partirent ensemble terroriser Paris de leurs impitoyables étreintes…

A SUIVRE

_Voilaaaaaaaa, merci bocoup Vovo (comme d'hab)._

_La suite dans ché pa combien de temps (pourquoi g pa d'ordi sniiiiiffff)_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**From****: Gayana ?userid608571)  
  
kikoo,  
  
j'ai bicou aimé ta fic, elle est vraiment sympa. j'espère que t'as plein de chap en réserve car j'suis impatente de connaitre la suite  
  
bisous  
Gayana**

_Merciiii__ Gayana !!! Oui g plein de chap en reserve mé je c pa qd eske je V les ecrire…_

_Et voila la suite !_

**From****: chris52 ?userid412540)  
  
lol pas mal du tout, comme début de fic! ça donne envie de lire la suite!lol  
  
n'oublies pas seulement de ne pas faire de paragraphe trop long... celui du début était un peu diff' à lire... mais sinon, c'était très très bien, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite!!  
  
allez, kisu' et bon courage!  
chris.**

_Miciiiii_

_G fé d paragraphe moins long (mé avec d gde frases, comme peu en témoigné Supervovo ki a tt taper (supervovo : MAIS C PA POSSIBLE ! G TROUV ENCORE PLUS MANIAC D DESCRIPTION QUE IRIA ET DS LES 2CAS JE SUI OBLIGER DE TAPER !!! JE SUI MAUDITEEEEEEUUUHHH))_

_Voila voila_

**From****: SuperVovo ?userid440868)  
  
kikou mon amie a moi ke g!  
ca yé g publié ta fic!  
é t'as deja 2 reviews, elle est pas belle la vie?  
toi k'arreté pas de dire ke ct tt pourri, tu vois ke ca plait (é c meme pas moi ki le dit)  
  
bon tu c ske je pense de ta fic, puiske g été la première lectrice (zavez vu la chance ke g;-), donc pour résumé VAMPIRE O POUWAR!  
DUO VAMPIRE BAVE!  
vive wuffy et vive les 2x5!  
  
Supervovo ki attend la suitteuuh!__**

_Merci vovo (supervovo : c super je sui en train de taper la réponse a ma propre review..-o ? c normal fo pa chercher) viiiiiiiiivve lestat ! tu c kom je sui chiante avec (supervovo : nooooooonnnn ????) et bientôt trowa… ;-)_

_Voila (j'fini tjs par ça..)_

_Valia__ dit SuperVava_


	3. chapitre 2

_ATTENTION !!! S'il y a des problèmes de lecture de ce chapitre (par exemple des petits carrés ou des points d'interrogations à la place de certaines lettres) sachez que c'est complètement indépendant de ma volonté ( J'EN AI MARRE QUE CA PLANNNTTTEEE BOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! désolé c'est pas la fauteuuuhh !! sniiff)_

_Kikou__ voila la suite !!!!_

_Vous inquiétez__ pas, on dirait que le début n'a aucun rapport avec le chapitre 1, mais si ! vous verrez bien ;-)_

****

**CHAPITRE 2**

****

****

La nuit nuageuse abritait le jeune homme, accablé par la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans Paris. De longs cheveux auburn cachaient son petit visage maigre, illuminé par deux fragiles saphirs reflétant une profonde détresse. Ses vêtements de laine, usagés, étaient bien trop chauds, mais il n'en avait pas d'autres.

L'adolescent était âgé de seize ans, et vivait dans la rue depuis déjà deux ans. Il songeait au temps où il habitait encore chez ses parents, dans les beaux quartiers, et menait une vie heureuse et sans histoire. Jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève arrivait au lycée. Son regard, d'une couleur reflétant la forêt, mettait en valeur la douce chevelure, blanche comme le lys, qui encadrait une figure dont la candeur évoquait les joies perdues de l'enfance. Le jeune roux succomba rapidement à son charme juvénile, et les deux garçons découvrirent ensemble les plaisirs voluptueux de l'amour. Les amants connurent un bonheur intense mais éphémère, détruit par le père de l'enfant aux cheveux de neige lorsqu'il surprit un de leurs baisers passionnés.

La colère, suivit de la honte, tomba comme la foudre sur les deux respectables familles. L'adolescent aux yeux émeraude fut envoyé dans un sévère pensionnat catholique où il mourut de désespoir trois mois plus tard ; et son amant à la chevelure enflammée fut chassé de chez lui, condamné à la misère de la rue. Il connut la violence et la violence et vécut dans la peur et la souffrance.

De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses blanches joues, aux souvenirs de son amour disparu, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui le sortir de ses douloureuses réflexions. Effrayé à l'idée d'une nouvelle agression, il tenta de s'enfuir, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour courir. Il se retourna, et découvrit un couple à la peau d'albâtre qui paraissait briller dans la nuit sombre. Un jeune homme à la longue natte et un asiatique dont les cheveux détachés flottaient au vent telle une nuée d'oiseaux des ténèbres le fixaient, les transparentes améthystes et les opaques joyaux noirs étincelant dans l'obscurité.

Les vêtements rubis que portaient le pâle chinois contrastaient avec la tenue de velours noir de son amant, et semblaient le sanglant présage du crépuscule de la vie de l'adolescent aux lapis-lazuli. Il sombra dans l'hébétude quand ses meurtriers aux visages de neige le vidèrent de sa source écarlate, et lâchèrent le corps inerte dont l'expression de béatitude laissait croire qu'il n'était qu'endormi.

Comme chaque soir depuis l'inoubliable nuit où Wufei avait renoncé pour l'éternité à la lumière du soleil, les anges noirs se séparèrent, après avoir étanché leur soif. Le garçon aux mers de lilas partait séduire les mortels attirés par sa grâce de vampire, tandis que son amour aux perles de jais succombait à son besoin de solitude et s'isolait dans le manoir déserté par son compagnon. Il aimait consulter les nombreux ouvrages qui ornaient la bibliothèque, recherchant les livres qui pourraient l'éclairer sur la race à laquelle il appartenait désormais. Absorbé par son travail, il dérangea considérablement ses lieux si ordonnés. Caché derrière de vieux volumes poussiéreux, il trouva un magnifique coffret d'ébène, dans les minutieuses sculptures témoignaient des longues heures de travail de l'artisan qui l'avait crée quelques siècles auparavant. Une serrure argentée scellait le précieux objet, mais ce n'était pas une barrière pour les pouvoirs d'un immortel, même novice. A l'intérieur, quelques bijoux d'un temps lointain recouvraient le portrait d'un jeune homme, dont le regard violacé brillait d'une lumière irréelle.

Wufei reconnut son créateur, mais il semblait étrangement différent. Ce n'était pas le ténébreux vampire d'aujourd'hui qui était représenté, mais le mortel éclatant de vie qu'il était autrefois. Sa peau, maintenant aussi blanche et froide que l'hiver, était teintée de rose, ce qui soulignait sa fraîcheur. Ses cheveux, couleur de l'automne, étaient déjà coiffés en une longue tresse. L'adolescent affichait l'insouciance due à son jeune âge ainsi que le charme rendait encore plus envoûtant encore par le don obscur.

La miniature datait du 12e siècle, mais la technique employée était inconnue de l'époque. De nombreux détails, comme les petits trous sur les vieux vêtements beiges, haillons disgracieux qui pourtant n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté naturelle, prouvaient que le tableau était l'œuvre d'un buveur de sang. Un minuscule Z ornait le coin inférieur droit, seul marque de l'artiste inconnu.

Sous le portrait se trouvait une ancienne photographie en noir et blanc, prise à la fin du 19e siècle. L'obscur Duo dans ses sombres vêtements se tenait aux cotés d'un autre jeune homme également vêtu de noir, et dont le visage d'albâtre était à demi caché par une longue mèche qui ne découvrait qu'un seul des étincelants joyaux de son impénétrable regard, qui restait captivant malgré l'absence de couleur. Les deux vampires semblaient liés pour l'éternité dans cet instant à jamais figé sur un mince morceau de papier.

« -Mon fier chinois, le noble Wufei fouillant dans mes affaires comme un vulgaire voleur ! La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut qui pourrait te coûter cher…Mais je te pardonne mon amour, car qui résisterait à ma si gracieuse figure ! »

Le jeune asiatique sursauta au son de la voix de son amant, qui s'extasiait sur son propre portrait. Il n'avait pas remarqué le châtain qui se trouvait derrière lui et rougit de s'être fait ainsi prendre.

« -Tu as traversé tant de siècle… »

Au tremblement de la voix de son novice, l'immortel aux éclatantes améthystes sentit son désir de comprendre comment, un adolescent sortit du Moyen-Âge, avait pu devenir l'être merveilleux avec qui il partageait son éternité. C'est alors qu'il prit la décision de lui conter son existence.

« -Je suis un enfant du 12e siècle, né dans un petit du nord de l'Angleterre, dernier fils d'une nombreuse famille de paysans. Ma mère était morte en couche, laissant mon père seul avec son chagrin et le bébé qui avait volé la vie de sa femme. Il ne me pardonna jamais, et tant que je vivais avec lui, je souffrais de sa vengeance perpétuelle, subissant ses coups dés qu'il rentrait, ivre, de la taverne où il tentait de noyer sa tristesse. Nous vivions dans la misère, et notre petit lopin de terre ne suffisait guère à nous nourrir, malgré notre travail acharné. La fin et le souffle mortel de l'hiver emportèrent quatre de mes sept frères, mais je survécu, amaigri et chétif, endurant chaque soir la colère de mon père.

Il y avait au village un vieillard qui me prit sous sa protection. C'était un ancien ménestrel, et j'aimais l'entendre chanter les chansons d'autrefois, rêvant, au son de sa douce voix, aux exploits des anciens chevaliers. Il me transmit tout son savoir, et j'appris vite à jouer du luth à la perfection, en fredonnant les vielles ballades qui captivaient les enfants et les frêles jeunes filles qui ne pouvaient résister à mon charisme de séducteur.

Cet homme m'offrit l'affection que je n'avais jamais eue, et devint le père que mon cœur réclamait. Mais, un soir tragique de l'hiver 1152, je retrouvai son cadavre étendu dans sa misérable chaumière, la vieillesse et le froid ayant triomphé de son ardeur de vivre. Rongé par le chagrin, je rassemblai les quelques instruments qui étaient sa seule richesse, et partis sur les routes sans un regard au village de mon enfance. J'avais treize ans et pour la première fois, je me retrouvais seul.

Le métier de ménestrel me plaisait, et je parcourais l'Angleterre, ma voix mélodieuse séduisant les seigneurs des nombreux châteaux que je visitais. Je gagnais ainsi ma vie pendant trois ans, jusqu'au jour où j'entrai dans le domaine d'un comte étranger. Ce soir-là, ma musique eut le succès espéré, et je m'endormais dans l'écurie où l'on m'offrait l'hospitalité, quand j'aperçus une silhouette qui m'observait. Je reconnu le maître des lieux, mme si je l'avais à peine vu lors de ma prestation, les bougies ayant peu éclairé son visage. Sa longue chevelure de miel reflétait les pâles rayons de l'astre lunaire, et sa peau d'albâtre illuminait la nuit, mettant en valeur ses vêtements de velours d'un violet sombre. Il me prit dans ses bras sans que je puisse lui résister, et m'emporta dans l'intimité de sa chambre, dont le seul mobilier était un lit richement drapé, et un chevalet encerclé par les nombreux pots de peinture qui jonchaient le sol. Je serais son modèle, décréta-t-il, et il m'ordonna de rester immobile tandis qu'il étalait les touches de couleurs sur la toile immaculée. J'aurais voulu fuir, mais mes membres ne m'obéissaient plus, et je restais figé à contempler la froide beauté blonde dont les pinceaux dessinaient une frêle esquisse où l'on pouvait déjà reconnaître mes traits. Il peignit de longues heures durant, et le portrait fut achevé peu avant que l'aube ne montre son regard doré. Alors, il m'offrit son baiser de vampire, et m'abandonna exsangue sur le lit, laissant les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffer mon corps inconscient.

Lorsque je m'éveillai, à la nuit tombée, il était assis à mes cotés et me contemplait dans mon sommeil innocent. Sans même me parler, il m'étreignit de nouveau et me laissa aux portes de la mort. Il se mordit le poignet et le plaqua contre mes lèvres, m'obligeant à boire le sang bouillonnant qui coulait de ses veines. Je ne raconterais pas l'extase que tu as déjà ressentie lorsque je t'ai offert le don ténébreux, ni l'émerveillement à la découverte de nos nouveaux sens de vampires.

Pendant que mon maître regardait ma mort et ma renaissance, un étrange sourire transformait le masque de marbre de son visage angélique dont les canines acérées révélaient son aspect démoniaque. Ma métamorphose achevée, il fit venir une jeune servante et m'ordonna de la tuer. Prisonnière de mon enlacement, ses grands yeux de jais imploraient ma pitié, et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues roses, cachées par sa longue soyeuse chevelure d'ébène. Mais la Soif fut plus forte que ma conscience, et c'est sans remord que je savourait mon premier meurtre, mettant fin prématurément à sa courte vie.

A l'approche du lever du jour, nous allâmes nous réfugier dans une crypte non loin du château, et je m'endormais avec lui dans l'obscurité réconfortante de son cercueil. Ma première nuit de vampire s'achevait dans la douceur du satin et la volupté des caresses de mon maître à la chevelure ambrée.

Ainsi commença ma vie d'immortel, et chaque soir était une nouvelle découverte. Mon seigneur, Zechs, m'emmenait souvent visiter les villes inconnues des pays lointains, où, ensorcelants amants à la peau de neige, nous chassions nos victimes, âmes perdues qui avaient le malheur de croiser notre chemin. Parfois, il ramenait dans notre chambre d'auberge de jeunes mortels séduits par son charme surnaturel, et aimait peindre une dernière fois leur fraîches figure avant de les accompagner dans l'au-delà.

Deux siècles passèrent, durant lesquels nous voyions la vieillesse et la mort frapper impitoyablement riches comme pauvres, tandis que nous restions les mêmes somptueux immortels, aussi froids que la glace, couple maléfique au baiser fatal.

Mais les années écoulées ne firent que détruire la fascination que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre, et nos nuits ne devinrent que silence. Un soir, je m'éveillai seul et je sus qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je parcourus le monde et traversait les époques, captivant les mortels de mon regard enchanteur avant de les plonger dans les ténèbres éternelles. Ici s'achève mon histoire ; je suis l'amant de la mort et la mort ne m'atteint pas. »

Le jeune asiatique, fasciné par le récit de son amour, était emporté dans les temps lointains aux cotés de son natté aux perles violacées. Cependant, il était perturbé par une question restée sans réponse.

« -L'autre vampire, sur la photo… »

Le visage de Duo, qui jusqu'ici exprimait son insouciance et sa bonne humeur habituelle, se durcit subitement sous l'effet d'une colère difficilement retenue.

« -L'aube approche, dit-il. Je rejoins mon cercueil, et tu devrais faire de même, je ne tiens pas à devenir l'amant d'un vulgaire tas de cendres. »

Et il laissa là le chinois ébahi, dont l'expression de stupeur trahissait sa totale incompréhension devant le brusque changement d'humeur du vampire au regard améthyste.

A SUIVRE…

_Voila, voila, l'enfance de Duo fait très Rémi Sans Famille (« JJJJEEEEE SUIIS SANS FAMILLLEEEUUHHHH !!!!!!! JJJJJJEEE M'APPELLE REMIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!! ET JE ME BALADEEEEEEEEEUUUHH AVEC TOUTMES AMIIIIIIIS !!!!!!! ), je sais mé bon ._

_Duo est très Lestatien ossi : bavvveee !!! )_

_Micci__ Vovo qui a encore du souffrir à copier ma fic (supervovo :mé sirien mon ami g tte la suite en avant premiere nananananèèèèreeeeuhhhh !!!! ZE VEUX TROWAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

_Mé__ vi il viendra, il é déjà sur une foto, en plus c mon préféré, dc c OBLIGER kil vienne !_

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :_

**From****: kamara( kamara9online.fr )**

Vivement la suite Duo semble cruel mais je l'aime bien..  
Vive Anne Rice..  
Kisu  
Kamara

_Voila la suite !_

_Viii__ vive Duoooooooo, REVIVE ANNE RICE !!!! (surtt lestatttttttttttttt !!!!!!!!!!)_

**From****: drianna ( )**

Waou!Un 2x5!Et vampirique en plus!J'adoreuh!Duo en seigneur de la nuit cruel (et pervers, je me trompe? Enfin, il me donne sa comme impression...Parrait que les vampire, c tout le temps des hentais de toute façon...niek niek, je devait être une vampire dans une autre vie!) , héhé!Il est trop bien!Et puis, il fait trop penser à Lestat(et j'ai comme l'impression que c'était pas un hasard, n'est-ce pas?)!Et aussi, j'imagine trop wufei en vampire...J'ai vraiment trop l'image dans ma tête!Et pis dans ma tête, il est bo(mais wufei, que se sois dans ma tête ou en dehors, il est toujours beau !)!dridri qui bave  
'fin bref, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ta fic!Faut quand même dire que y'a un 2x5, et c'est mon couple préféré !Et pis en plus, c'est une histoire de vampire!!J'aimeuh!Vite la suite!  
Grosse biz  
Drianna

_Viiiiiii__ wufei il é trop bo ! (surtt tt en rouge avec les cheveux détachés ! bavvee !)_

_Duo pervers ? oui comme moi ! _

_Bave bave !!!_

_Duo class Lestat class Duo lestatien trotrotorotortorotororrroooo clllaaaaaaaasssss !!!!_

_BAVVVVVEEEEE (ki a di ke j'aV aucun vocabulaire ? ')_

_C vrai que déjà que Wufei et Duo sont class alors Trowa…vava sur le point de tomber dans les pommes GLOUPS ! BAVVVVVVVVVEEEE !!!_

_Gros bisouuuusss_

**From****: SuperVovo ( )**

kikou  
é vi g penC a te reviewé, miracle! ma mèmoire serait-elle revenue?  
dc je reli (depui l'tps g oublié moi)  
l'ottomane! mdr vive les liaisons dangereuse;-)  
ské bien avec toi c kon é tt de suite ds l'ambiance, clas  
duo bave clas  
et en il li ds c penC : LA CLASS!  
"la béatitude de l'éternel instant"  
"amour" ca fé trè spikien lol  
povree wufi ki pleurree bouhou!  
o Duostat! ou THE DUO LESTATIEN et sa mort misériordieuse!  
TROWA !! OU CA OU CA OU CA!  
VIVE TROWA  
c vrai kil manké a cet fic!  
vivement la suitte  
ze vx voir mon trotro vampire moi

supervovo fan de toi!  
kom c bien di chapo!  
"au regard de nuit " "aux cheveux d'automne " keske c clas!  
franchement tu décri tro bien la vampirisation!!  
c trè anne ricien;-)

_Méeuh__ ! g le droit de faire d référence o liaisions dangereuseuuhh ! (vu tt le temps ke g paC a l'étudié..)_

_Supervovo fan de moi ? c normal je sui Ayame, je sui le plus class (note de supervovo :Vava se prend pour Ayame, c normal, fo pa chercher, il est trè lestatien, keske vous voulez…--')_

_A c gentil ke dise ke j'écrive bien, je sui émue…_

_Mé__ oui tu va voir ton trowa ne t'inkiète pas !_

_voila_

**From****: Kirin-tenshi( )**

Ah, franchement j'adore, en plus je suis passionnée par les vampires, j'aime vraiment beaucoup la façon dont tu as décrit les morsures, le vampires ... vraiment très beau . On en pleurerait . J'ai vraiment hate que tu fasse la suite, c'est tellement émouvant . En bref, j'aime beaucoup . je te souhaite bon courage . P.S. si tu connais Inuyasha, j'ai fait une fic ou les deux héroïnes sont des sortes de vampires, cela n'apparais pas encore mais tu peux toujours la lire si tu as le temps, je serais honorée d'avoir ton avis dessus .

_J'ai pa pu la lire (vu ke g pa d'ordi) mé je la liraii !!_

_Ca fait plaisir kon veuille avoir mon avis, c normal je sui Ayame, je sui si parfait !!!!! (re-note de Supervovo : Vava é complétement Schizo, et é possédé par l'esprit d'Ayame dans fruits basket, cherché pa…)_

_Vive les vampires c trop biiiiiiiiiiiieennnnn_

_Si jamais ds un cas trè improbable tu ne connaitra pas **Anne rice** et ses chroniques des vampire (_Entretient avec un vampire, Lestat le vampire_…ect) IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT KE TU LES LISSSSSSSSEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Et voillllaa_

_Merci pour tes encouragements ça fé bcoup trè plaisiiiirrr !!!_

_Valia__ de lioncourt di Supevava_


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le voile sombre de la nuit couvrait Paris depuis longtemps déjà, mais le jeune immortel était encore prisonnier d'un sommeil peuplé de mauvais rêves. L'adolescent chinois s'isolait dans sa mélancolie depuis que son amant n'affichait plus qu'indifférence à son égard, le démon aux yeux lilas ayant radicalement changé quelques mois auparavant, en cette soirée où Wufei avait découvert des vestiges de son passé. Il semblait maintenant ignorer l'existence de son novice et feignait de ne plus voir les perles de jais emplies de tristesse qui se posaient sur lui, reflets d'un cœur brisé par un mépris qu'il ne comprenait pas. Blessé dans son amour et dans sa fierté, l'asiatique aurait voulu partir, mais, ne connaissant aucune autre créature de sa race, et restant malgré qu'il ne veuille pas l'avouer, toujours captivé par ces lumineuses améthystes qui ne voulaient plus le regarder, il n'osait pas quitter la source de sa douleur.

Pourtant, il arrivait quelques fois que Duo redevienne son imprévisible et attentionné compagnon, pour l'emmener au cinéma ou dans une soirée, et le magnifique brun au ténébreux regard ne pouvait qu'oublier sa colère et sa rancune devant cet irrésistible sourire, si doux et si charmeur. Ils passaient ensemble une nuit à chasser le sang enivrant dans une tendre complicité, mais le lendemain Wufei se retrouvait à nouveau ignoré par le séduisant vampire à la longue et soyeuse chevelure, qui, la veille encore, l'appelé son éternel amour.

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la dernière fois où l'immortel au regard violacé s'était préoccupé de son amant. Le jeune asiatique se réveilla donc seul, tiraillé par une soif que seul un meurtre pouvait étancher et bientôt les rues ne sont plus sures, car elles abritaient une cruelle créature cachée sous la fragilité d'un fin visage à la peau de neige. Il trouva rapidement sa victime, pauvre adolescent perdu à l'esprit brouillé par l'alcool, et savoura lentement l'extase envoûtante procurée par la perte d'une vie. Le garçon n'était plus qu'un petit corps exsangue lorsqu'il tomba à terre, curieusement embelli par cette mort si soudaine que lui avait donné cette sombre beauté orientale qui à présent lui fermait les yeux pour son dernier sommeil.

Cependant, le chinois désormais rassasié sentait derrière lui la présence d'un autre immortel, bien plus âgé, qui l'avait observé perpétrer son crime en se laissant délibérément remarquer. Un somptueux vampire se montra alors, le contemplant d'un regard dont le vert étincelant ferait paraître terne la plus pure des émeraudes. Les traits délicats de son visage étaient à demi dissimulés par une mèche de cheveux châtains, ce qui accentuait leur finesse. Il portait un élégant costume noir qui faisait ressortir la blancheur parfaite de sa peau d'albâtre. Un sourire se dessinait sur sa bouche vermeille, amusé par l'expression étonnée du novice aux perles noires, qui reconnaissait là l'inconnu de la photographie. Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot avant que des lèvres froides mais si douces ne se posent sur les siennes et ne laissent entrer un flot de sang chaud et délicieux, son mystérieux amour s'étant mordu la langue pour lui offrir ce baiser de sang. Le précieux liquide l'emporta dans un monde onirique peuplé d'images qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, ne distinguant que des nuages de couleurs. Cependant, au milieu de ce tourbillon de rêve, quelques paroles se détachaient, comme pour commencer une silencieuse conversation. Mais cette langoureuse étreinte s'arrêta soudainement, et le bel asiatique se retrouva seul, ne connaissant qu'un nom qui résonnait dans sa tête, un nom que son amant d'un instant n'avait pourtant jamais prononcé. Trowa.

Encore enivré par cette ensorcelante rencontre, le démon au regard de nuit retourna dans sa demeure où il resta comme plongé dans une sorte d'inconscience en rêvant de ses étoiles de jade. L'éternel enfant aux iris violacés vint le rejoindre quelques heures plus tard, se trouvant apparemment dans une de ses rares périodes où il se souciait de son novice. Wufei fut sorti de sa transe, submergé par un flot de paroles ininterrompues qui lui firent une description enthousiaste du dernier mortel dont le vampire à la longue tresse s'était énamouré. Un de ses jeux favoris consistait en effet à séduire un agréable jeune homme, devenant d'abord son confident, complice de ses plus grands secrets, puis son amant impétueux, ne laissant de son passage qu'un souvenir ardent. Ses victimes devenaient rapidement dépendantes de cet amour inconsidéré, au point de préférer la mort à une existence séparée de lui. Mais cette adoration lassait vite l'immortel au regard améthyste qui les abandonnait sans se préoccuper de la folie qui allait bientôt les ronger, les enfonçant dans leur démence jusqu'à ce qu'elle les tue. Tel était l'impitoyable sort qui attendait l'esclave de ce magnifique adolescent, dont l'expression angélique ne pouvait en rien montrer la cruauté de son âme.

Le soleil qui commençait à illuminer le ciel d'un orangé teinté de rose les obligea à se quitter pour se réfugier dans la douceur satinée de leurs cercueils d'ébène, à l'abri des rayons meurtriers de l'astre du jour, jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule chasse cette dangereuse lumière, donnant naissance aux froides ténèbres de la nouvelle nuit. Lorsque l'asiatique sortit du sommeil, son amant à la chevelure d'automne était parti auprès de son compagnon mortel, mais pourtant le chinois n'était pas seul. Un garçon se trouvait dans la chambre, attendant le réveil du vampire aux yeux de jais. Il était petit et frêle, d'une beauté presque trop fragile avec ses cheveux ambrés et son regard océan. Sa peau si blanche mettait en valeur ses traits réguliers, leur donnant une si parfaite délicatesse qu'elle en semblait maladive. Son cou laissait voir la cause de cette pâleur car il portait les marques profondes d'une morsure, preuve sanglante de son appartenance à un autre immortel. Il s'inclina devant l'oriental et lui déclara d'une voix faible mais mélodieuse que son maître l'attendait. La curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence du jeune brun, qui accepta de suivre un si adorable blond.

Ils partirent donc dans une limousine noire qui les conduisit dans une luxueuse villa à quelques kilomètres de Paris. A l'intérieur, dans une pièce meublée de merveilles d'orient et d'occident, assis sur un sofa tout en caressant nonchalamment les boucles châtaines d'une adolescente endormie sur ses genoux, se trouvait le vampire aux verdoyantes émeraudes. Sa tenue de velours sombre n'altérerait en rien sa gracieuse beauté, et seul le lacet dénoué de sa chaussure gauche en entachait l'élégance, détail auquel remédia rapidement le mortel aux perles azurées. D'un simple geste de ses doigts fins, il invita le novice à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« - Sois le bienvenu, enfant de Duo » susurra-t-il voluptueusement pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête prés de la gorge de l'asiatique qu'il réchauffa de ses baisers passionnés avant de la blesser de ses crocs, goûtant ainsi à son sang d'immortel.

Serré contre ce corps dur et froid, mais pourtant d'une étrange tendresse, Wufei se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers de leurs cœurs, souhaitant que cette intimité perdure à jamais. Mais l'homme à la mèche du bientôt cesser l'étreinte, qui affaiblissait trop son amant. Il offrit à son compagnon exsangue la jeune fille encore somnolente, qui entrouvrit à peine ses yeux noisette constellés de jade et émit un petit cri lorsque les canines de l'immortel à la chevelure corbeau entaillèrent la peau rose de son cou. Il lui déroba la source écarlate qui lui permettait de vivre, et laissa son cadavre allongé au milieu des cousins, ressemblant ainsi plus à une poupée qu'à une morte. Alors, il repartit se blottirent dans les bras glacés de son nouvel amour, en sachant que pour la première fois depuis sa métamorphose, il s'endormirait loin de son créateur.

A SUIVRE…

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**From****: SuperVovo ( http/ )**

tada je sui la 1ere a te reviewé ce chap!  
(c un peu normal, j'vien de le publié ya pa 5min)

bon tu c deja ske je pense de ton talen naturel pour l'ecriture vampirik mon cher et magnifik Ayame...(ARGH! je parle kom shigure, je sui maudit! remarque en tant ke possédé par le signe de l'ypocam..DU DRAGON! je devrai etre abitué )

ga!

ca a planté

bon je V reaisséyé

dsl j'te reviewré mieu une otre foi!  
je ne peu pa laissé ce crime impuni (tu te rend compte! massacré un si bo teexte!)

bon tagazok

é vi Trowa (vitee) 

_Oohh_ _merci Hatori ! mon tori-sannn m'a envoyé une review ! je sui tt rouge_

_OUAI maintenant ya trowa tu devrai être contente (ya meme toi ossi )_

_Pove__ vovo, ya tt ki plante …_

**From: Ruines( )**

Bonjour.

J'ai lus les deux premier chapitres...mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas a tout comprendre dans le chapitre trois , puisque certaine lettre se retrouve remplacer par des symbole quelconque , c'est pas très agréable , mais je me doute bien que se n'ai pas de ta faute.

Mais , est ce qu'il n'y aurais pas moyen de remettre en ligne ce chapitre ,avec toutes les lettres de l'alphabet...se serais sympa , je me fairais un plaisir de lire la suite ainsi.

Gros kisu et bonne chance pour la suite.  
Ruines.

_Bon ben c bon maintenan ça marche_

_Et mici miciii pr ta reiview !_

_(je suis nul pr repondre aux reviews, mé MARRCHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)_

**From****: kamara62 ( http/ )**

Dsl mais je n'arrive pas à lire ce chapître tu ne pourrais pas me l'envoyer ..  
J'ai hates de le lire..  
Kisu  
Kamara

_Normalemnt__ ça marche maintenant (ca fé un moment même)_

_J'ai essayé de faire vite mé kom g pa d'ordi c un peu la galère (ça fé depuis le mois d'avril ke g ecrit ce chapitre''''''''' GOMEN NASSSSSSSSSSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !)_

_Biz_

_Supervava___


End file.
